callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mk 19
For the similar emplaced weapon seen in Modern Warfare 3, see Auto Grenade Launcher. The Mk 19 is an automatic mounted grenade launcher that appears in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The Mk 19 appears in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare mounted on the Sea Knight the player travels in throughout the level "Shock and Awe". It cannot be moved from its position, but it has a wide angle of fire. When fired continuously, the Mk 19 quickly overheats and takes several seconds to be ready to fire again. A bar on the HUD can be used to monitor how close the Mk 19 is to overheating. An unusable Mk 19 can also be seen in the armory in the level "F.N.G." The Mk 19 is used in 'Shock and Awe' as a powerful, general purpose weapon. Its high power, blast radius and decent rate of fire (for a weapon of its type) make it effective against infantry, vehicles and structures alike. However, the movement of the helicopter can sometimes make firing at moving and partially protected targets difficult. Unmounted Mark 19 CoD MW2.jpg|Unmounted Mark. 19 Mk 19 MW.png|First-person view of the Mark. 19 500px-COD4_-_NadeLaunch_1.jpg|The Mk 19 that appears in the armory of "FNG" ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' The Mk 19 appears solely in the first level "S.S.D.D." on the ground next to the Humvee under repair and is unusable by the player. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' The PBR boats in the game are equipped with a M2 Browning and a Mk 19. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Auto Grenade Launcher in the Survival Mode are Mk 19s mounted on tripods with a shield, acting as a more powerful Sentry Gun. Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare *Coincidentally, the Mk 19 can fire 19 grenades in a row (holding the trigger down) before overheating. *BMPs take two shots from the Mk 19 before they explode. *The player can blow up oil tankers with the Mk 19, which tends to obscure the player's vision. It is also possible that the tanks will take one shot to make it explode, therefore it is advised to aim with caution. *Grenades fired will travel completely straight and never arch. *Friendly vehicles cannot be destroyed by the Mk 19, however the player can and will receive the friendly fire penalty. *When the helicopter lands to drop off Marines, if the player fires the Mk 19 into the ground, the grenades will not explode. This is due to the grenades needing a minimum number of rotations after being fired in order for the grenade to be primed. *The player can't see their hands when using the Mk 19. The same occurs on the minigun in "Heat." *This weapon first appears in in the armory in F.N.G, but is only usable in the mission "Shock and Awe". *Sgt. Paul Jackson is the first playable character to use the Mk 19. Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Weapons Category:Stub Category:Articles to be expanded